The Jump City Journal
by titangirl797
Summary: The Jump City Journal is just a regular tabloid magazine in Jump City, California. That is, until they begin bugging the Titans with increasingly outrageous stories. What does the paper have against the beloved Teen Titans?
1. Chapter 1

This short but to the point FanFiction is the product of a recent dream I've been having, where someone who looks vaguely like Robin is being harassed by a bug man and then later, the newspaper is saying that the bug man is his boyfriend and the cute man was gay. *sigh* They always are, aren't they.

No, there is no bug man in this but it's just as interesting, I hope. I totally made up the first three chapters in Chemistry class (thank god that class is an hour and a half long)

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Teen Titans or DC Comics. Also, the Jump City Journal is owned by me, at least for the time being.

NOTE: I had to make up the name Redbird because I realized at the last moment that two people named Robin could cause some confusion. Sorry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One: Robin

"Hey, Fearless Leader! You're the front page of the paper again! You and Bats!" the half – robot man named Cyborg called over to the kitchen, where Robin was making coffee. It was about eight in the morning, so he knew that in about an hour, when the coffee kicked in, it would be time for Beast Boy to join the rest of the Titans in the land of the living. Robin looked over at Cyborg curiously, wondering why his old mentor and he were on the same cover, seeing as they had terminated their partnership a couple of years ago. Batman had Jason Todd now.

Robin wandered over to the main room where Cyborg was sitting, watching the television. Raven was over in the corner meditating and Starfire was cooking something over in the kitchen. Robin took the paper from Cyborg, unfolded it, and gasped at the headline.

**Caped Crusader and his Lost Lover are at it again!**

Robin noticed Cyborg looking over his shoulder, so he turned, looking the metal man full in the face. Cyborg tried to hide a snicker, but it was immensely difficult, seeing as he knew exactly what the headline was talking about.

"Is something funny, Cyborg?" Robin asked threateningly. Cyborg gulped, shook his head, and backed away. Robin smirked.

"Good."

He gazed back down at the article to read the rest.

_Two years ago, Robin, the Boy Wonder, broke off his partnership from Batman, his mentor, claiming that the two had different views and that it was just time for him to start a life on his own. But is that the whole story? Most likely not, but all of the magazines and newspapers printed it anyway. But we at the _Jump City Journal _have discovered the secrets behind the blanked out eyes of the mask. There have been hundreds of accusations about what was going on between the Great Detective and his little birdie. What is the truth? Did the Boy Wonder leave Gotham because he was so Wonderful? Did he hurt Batman in unimaginable ways? Did Batman take advantage of a young boy that was crying out for attention? The answer to all of these questions is yes. "Robin did leave Gotham because he and Batman had different views. But it wasn't different views in crime fighting, as we were led to believe," one anonymous source said to _The Journal._ So what views were these? "Batman wanted to show their affection to each other to the world, but Robin was a little more hesitant, mostly because he had been developing a relationship with another member of the Bat Family, Batgirl." "The mysterious Batgirl has never been openly affectionate with Robin, probably because Batman would freak," another source said. So, if Batman and Robin were 'together' in every sense of the word, then why did Robin leave? "He felt smothered by Batman's affection, whether it was in the workplace or in the bedroom." Ever since Robin left, the mystifying Batman has been brooding even more, until recently. Just last week, in fact, _The Jump City Journal _was proud to announce the installment of a new Robin in Gotham, going by the name of Redbird. Is Robin being replaced? Has Batman's affection gone elsewhere? If so, our hearts cry out to you, Robin. We are here for you._

"Please tell me you're kidding!" a loud voice said from behind Robin. Robin whirled, only to see Cyborg standing there, evidently from where he had been reading over Robin's shoulder. Robin sighed, shoulder's sagging, dropping the Jump City Journal on the couch.

"There's nothing to do, Cy. They've been printing this garbage about Batman and me being sexually involved for about four years now. All we can do is let them say what they want," Robin said, sighing yet again. Cyborg just kept going.

"I can't believe the Stars beat the Knights again! So wrong!" Cyborg said, grumbling a bit.

Robin was amazed. "Weren't you reading over my shoulder about me and Batman being intimately involved?" he asked, confused. Cyborg looked at Robin like he was a piece of Beast Boy's tofu and said, "What are you talking about, man? You and Batman are sexually involved? That's just gross!" Cyborg cried. Robin sighed…again.

"What is this, Robin?" Starfire asked as she picked up the Jump City Journal and scanned the front page. With every word, Starfire's eyes hardened. She dropped the paper, glared menacingly at Robin, and blasted through the ceiling. Raven opened one eye.

"Where'd Starfire go?" Raven asked, monotone as ever. Robin shrugged but Cyborg said, "She's headed east." Something in Robin's mind clicked. East. _East._ Gotham!

"Oh my god, she's going after Batman. She read the stupid article and now she wants to beat up Batman. I should probably tell him that she's coming, so he's prepared for the verbal onslaught he won't understand and the physical one that he will." Robin walked to the main screen, typing in Batman's personal computer's security access code.

Cyborg watched him do this from across the room. He looked over at Raven and said, "This is what happens when you let an alien read the tabloids."

All Raven did was say "hmmmm".

It wasn't even eight yet and there was drama already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there's chapter one, Robin. Lol, poor Robin, those rumors have been going around forever! If you have no idea what this chapter was about, look it up on Wikipedia or something. A guy whose name I can't remember wrote a book about Robin and Batman being 'together'. *shivers*

R

E

V

I

E

W

- Titangirl797


	2. Chapter 2

Back again, oh ye of little faith. Chapter two!

Disclaimer: Psh, I own nothing. DC Comics and Teen Titans…I wish. Also, I own nothing in the Secret World of Alex Mack series.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And then she blasted through the ceiling and Raven was all "where'd she go?" and then Robin was like "Oh my god, Batman!" and then he ran to the computer. Turns out Star had already gotten to Gotham, flying at about mach 3, burst into the Batcave, started yelling in Tamaranian, and tried to beat up Batman."

"What happened next?" Terra asked, staring eagerly at Cyborg, who was telling the story of Robin's love affair to the two Titans that hadn't been present, Terra and Beast Boy. Beast Boy was literally sitting at the edge of his seat, rocking back and forth, while Terra was as still as stone, eyes leaping in excitement. Cyborg drank in their expressions and then began to finish the story.

"Well, Batman had no idea why Starfire was blasting him in his own cave, and, in some weird fit of compassion, he didn't want to put the smack down on the poor little alien girl, so he called in Batgirl, y'know, the new one, the one with the full face mask."

Beast Boy nodded and said, "Yeah, she's totally hot. I mean, how Robin managed to _not_ tap that…" This, of course, earned him a smack on the back of the head by our loving geomancer.

"Don't be rude," she said, glaring. Then she turned back to Cyborg. "Keep going, Cy."

Just then, Robin burst through the doors, Raven at his side. Robin was laughing his head off and Raven, even, had a little smirk on her face. They stopped short of the group on the couch. They looked at each other, looked at the small group, and began to laugh again. Cyborg looked at them quizzically. "Whatcha guys laughing about?" he asked, confused.

Robin just shoved the newspaper, which they didn't realize he had been holding, into Cyborg's hands. Cyborg straightened it out and began to read aloud.

**Terra: The Girl with a Stone Heart**

_Everyone and their grandmother know what happened two years ago. It is common knowledge to know of the young, impressionable geomancer Terra, and how she and Slade worked together to destroy the City of Jump. But now she's a Titan again, accepted by those she betrayed. But new knowledge has recently come to light about the hard-as-rocks Terra, knowledge that will rock your world._

_Terra, who is rumored to be second in line for the throne of the small European country known as Markovia, may not be what we think she is. She may not even, in fact, be human. A source has come by, of late, with important information regarding the earth-mover's past. Terra, it is now being said, is not from Markovia but from Gotham City, the city that even Superman referred to as "a nightmare of metal and stone."_

_So if Terra is from Gotham, then who is she really? Does the Batman know that she's one of his rogues? Exclusively revealed to us, the source says: "Terra has never been a person. She was created." "Created?" we asked. "Created by whom?" The source goes on to reveal that the superhero Terra is originally a gargoyle from Gotham City, experimented on by the Penguin using the chemical agent GC-161. She was transformed from gargoyle to human in less than 48 hours, the source says. "She was supposed to be a henchman for the Penguin but the chemical made her a girl, and that just wouldn't do for a criminal mastermind like him." Also stated by the esteemed source was: "But knowing that she was once a gargoyle kind of accounts for her face doesn't it?" _

_So when you see the hero Terra on the street or in the sky, ripping up a chunk of your front lawn to fly, just remember her humble beginnings, as a henchman to the crime boss, the Penguin._

Terra stared at Cyborg open-mouthed, amazed. Beast Boy looked much the same, staring at the tin man as though he had just outlawed tofu. Then Beast Boy began to laugh. It was slow at first but bubbled up rapidly. The sound of Cyborg and Robin's laughter was soon added. Terra quickly regained her senses, glaring at the metal man and the Boy Wonder. The glare swiftly forced them to quiet, but then Terra said, "You don't really think I'm a gargoyle, do you?" The laughter became louder. Terra glared a bit more and then said, "At least I'm not having a love affair with my mentor!" That shut Robin up but Cyborg and Beast Boy continued to cackle, fully amused with the article and fighting. Then Raven, who had gone off to make tea, cracked a real smile from in the kitchen and said quietly, "Yeah, because who would want to have an affair with the Penguin?"

Terra stormed off, muttering incoherent statements punctuated by words like "idiots", "princess", and "not funny". Then Beast Boy stopped laughing and said, "Terra's a princess? Dude!" and he raced after the geokinetic.

Five minutes later the Tower moved a full three inches and the sound of Beast Boy's screaming could be heard all the way in Jump City.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry the chapter was so short and not up to my usual standards. Christmas took a lot out of me; what an anti-climactic holiday. Anyway, it's difficult for me to write as Terra because I never know whether I want her as the good guy or the bad guy. Le sigh.

Oh, and **Protector of Canon2**, I put it in the right category, it just screwed up. I fixed it, just for you.

R

E

V

I

E

W

- Titangirl797


End file.
